User blog:SANTORYU99/Overly Translated ERB: Donald Trump vs. Ebenezer Scrooge
Donald Trump Wake up miser, I tried to take a dump Dickens! This can be so lonely, cozy little miserable moody! I like the Christmas tree star, but because you are stumps. I do not know my heart, you're still just a fake! Cause disgust me, my ex-wife bikini remember. I keep the TB from the tiny Timmy, but please do not touch me! To quickly destroy the package as Scotland's land, I do not do the fans, I Do not shake hands! But Jay · Z · I'm a pimp, I know how the company, who gave me the name before! Bothers you'll think of you, I'm going crazy raps'll! You try to make a big issue, the host for three years is crucial face! So, ready to enter the Christmas bell pain strikes in the world! I even question my *** ING, I am my own 2 CHAINZ a girl give me a call! Ebenezer Scrooge How do I get my way, I'm taking a nap in my chair! You spitting RAP-tacky illusion. I do not mind, save all is this illusion random weirdo Do not be afraid! I do not think the hair, I do not believe in ghosts! J. P. Morgan Scrooge would you please not bring panic, but to crash! I am a ghost · J · P. Morgan, rich guy in the past! Whose beard locking monopoly rights! Yo, my own railroad, run this title! Now, you get angry world, you have in the bank. They must be made, like Sebastian, a kiss for you girl! Because it is a curse, tear to your greed. If it is bad in your mind, what is good for your wallet? Ebenezer Scrooge Please do not make me feel uncomfortable liar Bah, your RAP, they are evil! This is what scares me the most is the general spirit kiss from you! Commercial success and it is the life I chose. Very good your photos from the past. I do not care! Kanye West Then you will now. I'm a ghost! I just want to Yeezy's a lesson! Your opinion Ebeneezy missing. Even life than your job, and take it easy! However, I can make time Azizy. Put some of the best friends to your wish list! You do not know why the Christmas spirit. If you are at this moment as an executive? Let us share your money with part of the homeless! Ebenezer Scrooge No! This oh, this is very annoying and painful, but it did not happen. Please wait indeed. Donald died listening to talk back. I hope that the mind is not the final version! The Ghost of Christmas Yet To Come Hush! Ebenezer Scrooge Crying The Ghost of Christmas Yet To Come You will die! Who is right, who you love to cry! Alone in his death bed. Unfortunately, your last breath stench of death! Because you choose the path of people who are selfish! In the small Tim in your hands the innocent blood! Your penance payment behavior. It is described as plain and name in the grave! Ebenezer Scrooge Is there such a thing can still only shadows, what these things are? If you deviate from my course, I can change them? It says that you can see what I have! I guarantee you repair my way. A friend to all, if I want something! It's Christmas! I missed my chance to be different, but for God's blessing for all of us Announcer Do you know who won? ! Category:Blog posts